Un bonheur appelé Virginia
by Miel200
Summary: Aux premiers abords, j'étais ce que l'on pouvait nommé un homme comblé."... Je vous laisse lire la suite. Histoire inspirée d'un film, devinez lequel !


Aux premiers abords, j'étais ce que l'on pouvait nommé un homme comblé. J'étais jeune, beau, séduisant et qui plus est, j'avais une situation plus que confortable : Un appartement spacieux dans le coeur de Londres, un métier d'Aurore aussi gratifiant que palpitant et, pour combler le tout, un succès non négligeable auprès de la gente féminine. Je croyais à ce bonheur, il y a encore deux semaines. J'évoluais dans cette sphère que je pensais parfaite, en toute désinvolture, sans me soucier du lendemain. Et, pourtant, j'étais loin de me douter que le bonheur se trouvait autrement.

La journée où tout se pertuba dans mon esprit commencait pourtant de manière ordinaire. A huit heures, je me levais pour partir au travail. Dans le lit, je laissais mon « amie de sexe », Sharon, laquelle somnelait encore. Dans le miroir ce matin là, j'observais ce que je voyais tous les jours : Un homme vigoureux, en bonne santé, des traits parfaits, alliant l'héritage d'une beauté noble à une pointe de malice. J'allais, une fois ma toilette finie, descendre prendre un café quand Sharon se redressa dans le lit.

« - Tu pars ? » Dit-elle avec un faux air de bouderie.

« -Je vais au boulot Sharon, et tu ferais bien de faire de même. »

« - J'y vais, j'y vais...Mais (elle se leva dans une démarche sensuelle, la couette enroulée autour d'elle) avant...Je veux un baiser de toi »

Elle m'embrassa alors goulûment, tentant vainement de me ramener au lit pour continuer nos ébats de la veille. Je la repoussais alors en lui demandant d'être raisonnable. Cette dernière, peu contente de se voir ainsi rejetter, dit alors sur un ton suppliant :

« -Mais tu m'appelles quand ? »

« - Bientôt » Dis je en passant l'entrée de la chambre. Arrivé à la cuisine, je l'entendis me crier :

« -Je n'aime pas quand tu dis bientôt Sirius ! Alors quand ? »

Je pris ma malette, ma veste, et ne sachant pas vraiment quoi répondre, je lancais en franchissant la porte :

« -Euh...Bientot ! »

J'ouvris la porte du bureau de mon meilleur pote, James. Celui-ci avait l'air de s'être réveillé en retard, car ses cheveux étaient encore plus ébouriffés que d'ordinaire :

« - Un réveil difficile ? » Lui demandais je

« - Non... Une Lily qui m'a retenu au lit » répondit James un sourire éclatant sur le visage.

James avait, une vie à l'opposé de la mienne sur certains points. Bien sûr, on avait le même travail, la même situation financière. Mais d'un point de vue relationnel, nous étions considérablement différents : Ce dernier était marié à sa Lily depuis la sortie de Poudlard et filait le grand amour avec elle.

Il mit les pieds sur son bureau, se servit une gorgée de café et me dit d'un ton moqueur :

« - Et toi ? Tu as encore couché la pulpeuse Sharon hier soir ? »

« - Ouais..Mais tu vois, c'est juste comme ça. Cette fille là, elle m'intéresse pas » déclarai-je en me passant une main dans la nuque.

« - Qu'est ce qui va pas au juste ? Tu n'es attiré que par les canons, Sirius. Cette fille là en tout point est un déesse de magazine. Elle est grande, une chevelure blonde de sirène et des formes parfaites ! T'es peut être un peu trop difficile mec ! »

« - Ouais c'est bien pour coucher, mais le reste.. »

« - Prends le temps de la connaître, Sirius. Elle pourrait, même si j'en doute, t'apporter des choses »

Je haussais les épaules l'air contrarié : James mûrissait énormément aux côtés de sa Lily et j'avais du mal à croire l'entendre dire des choses pareilles alors qu 'avant, à Poudlard, il me suivait dans tout.

James me sortir de ma rêverie en disant :

« - Et pour ton anniv' ce soir ? C'est toujours chez toi ? Lily viendra en compagnie d'une amie qui vient juste de s'installer à Londres, ça te dérange pas ? »

«- Pas de soucis. »

J 'étais bien trop pertubé par cette maturation de James, que je venais de me prendre en pleine figure, pour m'étaler davantage en conversation, je repartis à mes occupations le laissant seul.

Il était vingt et une heure et les invités commencaient à arriver. Rémus et Peter tout d'abord, mais aussi des collègues de boulot comme O' Brian notre supérieur, accompagné de sa charmante femme, une petite rondouillette très drôle dont je me souvenais plus le prénom, mais aussi des amis de Poudlard, dont Kate une de mes rares amies féminines dont je n'ai pas mis un grappin dessus...

Sharon était en haut des escaliers, et avait revêti, pour l'occasion une robe bustier rouge. Elle me fit signe de venir. Je lâchais alors mes invités et la suivi dans les escaliers.

Arrivée en haut, celle-ci entra dans la chambre à coucher et ferma la porte derrière nous. D'un geste rapide, elle fit tomber sa robe, se retrouvant nue devant moi. Elle s'avanca alors, en talons aiguilles, er se colla contre moi, cherchant à m'exciter, et murmura à mon oreille :

« - Tout à l'heure, toi et moi... Quand nous serons seuls, je t'offrirai mon cadeau »

Elle se recula, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres et me donna un baiser auquel je n'avais guère envie de répondre : Les invités arrivaient les uns après les autres, je devais m'occuper du buffert, et pour être honnête, Sharon devenait lourde. Je la dégageais gentillement de moi, en la remerciant par un sourire faux. Je la laissais se rhabiller et nous descendîmes dans le salon. Arrivé en bas, je fus interpellé par Franck Smith, un pote de Poudlard qui voulait me parler boulot. Mais la voix de James derrière moi, coupa court à la conversation :

« - Eeeeh tombeur ! Bon anniversaire ! 22 ans déjà ! »

Je me retournais et vis James qui me donna une accolade fraternelle. Puis je remarquais Lily, cette si jolie rousse qui avait su dompter le coeur de mon meilleur ami. Elle était si élégante et simple à la fois dans cette jolie robe noire avec des hauts talons ! Mais ce fut la personne de derrière qui me troubla. J' arrivais pas à détacher mon regard à mesure que celle-ci s'approchait de moi. Je ne saurai pas par où commencer ma description. Elle me tendit un cadeau et, d'une voix qui pour la première fois en face d'une femme était mal assurée, je lui dis :

« - A qui ai-je plaisir »

Celle-ci fit un grand sourire, et, avec un accent chantant, me répondit :

« - Le plaisir de Virginia ! »

Virginia...Ce nom résonnait à mes oreilles comme le son d'une musique. Je l'observais remettre en arrière ses longs cheveux bruns et balayer d'un souffle une mèche de cheveux trop longue qui était venue par dessus sa frange. Ses petits yeux en amandes riait d'une telle malice que j'en fus retourné. Lily prit la parole, me sortant alors de sa contemplation :

« - Je n'ai pas fait les présentations... Voici, Virginia, une amie italienne, elle est vient de Florence en Toscane »

« - Le pays des pâtes ! » Répondis -je en souriant

Virginia éclata de rire et me répondit d'un ton léger :

« - Je vois que tu as de vraies connaissances sur mon pays ! »

Décidément, cette fille me perturbait. En plus d'être craquante, elle avait du répondant et une certaine candeur que je ne saurai expliqué. Je la regardais qui balayait la pièce d'une manière enfantine, prêtant attention à tout. Tournant ma tête un instant à droite, je vis Sharon qui observait la scène amèrement, un whisky pur feu à la main. Elle ancra ses yeux dans les miens comme pour me mettre en garde de ne pas trop m'approcher de la jolie italienne.

A peine reportai-je mon regard vers cette dernière, qu'elle était déjà partie. Je la retrouvais devant une des toiles qui ornait mon salon. Venant à ses côtés, je lui dis :

« - C'est de l'art moderne. Un peintre moldu plus précisèment, du nom de Kandisky.' »

Elle se tourna vers moi et me dit avec une moue mécontente ;

« -Je suis étudiante en art, et pourtant j'ai du mal avec certaines toiles de l'art moderne. Je préfère les paysages. »

J'étais totalement sous le charme de Virginia . Je ne savais que répondre, je me contentais d'observer ses jolies pomettes rougies par la chaleur de la pièce, ce nez retroussé plein de caractère, ses cheveux bruns tombant sauvagement autour de ses épaules dans une sensualité que je trouvais débordante.

« - Je ne te trouve pas très causant, ce n'est pas le tableau que m'avaient fait de toi James et Lily » ajouta-t'elle au bout d'une minute de silence.

« -Je..Si.. Que veux-tu boire, je manque à tous mes devoirs. Un whisky pur feu ? »

Elle ne répondit pas. Je vis son regard examiner quelque chose derrière moi. Je me retournais et vis Sharon, appuyée à un mur plus loin, qui nous suivait de loin. Virginia la contempla tristement et me dit

« - Je crois bien que la jeune femme tenant le whisky pur feu a l'air amoureuse de toi..Elle te regarde avec des yeux si tristes.. (elle porta de nouveau son regard sur moi) tous les gens qui sont dans cette pièce ont l'air de tenir à toi »

Ce n'était pas faux..Mais je me rendais compte qu'il y avait beaucoup trop monde, et que la seule personne dont je voulais l'attention était Virginia. Je la pris alors subitement par la main pour qu'elle me suive et nous sortîmes en trombe du salon. D'une part, je ne voulais plus subir le regard de Sharon sur moi, sur mes faits et gestes alors que nous n'étions pas ensemble. D'autre part, je voulais être avec Virginia, pouvoir l'entendre parler sans avoir à me préoccuper de ce qui se passe autour, la voir rire.

« -Mais où m'emmènes tu ? » Lançait-elle de sa voix si chantante alors que nous montions les escaliers qui menaient au second étage de l'appartement.

J'ouvrais une porte, celle d'un autre salon avec un bar. Virginia s'arrêtait à l'embrasure de la porte, et me dit avec un sourire :

« -Je n'entrerai pas là dedans ! »

« - Eh bien moi si ! » Lui répondis-je en lui claquant la porte au nez.

Dans le judas, je la vis faire une grimace, puis sourire (et quel sourire !), reculer, se retourner vivement (mais que faisait-elle ?) et frapper à la porte en criant : « Olala quelqu'un vient »

J'ouvris la porte en vitesse et constata que celle-ci s'était moqué de moi. Je l'attirais en riant à l'intérieur du salon.

Nous étions assis à même le sol,la tête reposant sur le canapé, la baie vitrée reflétant les lumières de Londres. Virginia tenait une bière dans la main, et me parlait de la Toscane. Je fermais les yeux et me laissais aller à sa description. Chaque paysage se dessinait dans mon esprit, et je m'imaginais partager cela avec elle. Jamais je n'avais ressenti ça auparavant. Je rouvris les yeux à la fin de son récit, et vis ses beaux yeux noisettes me fixer. Elle chuchota alors, comme si je n'étais pas encore tout à fait réveiller :

« - Tu as l'air fatigué.. Quant à moi, je vais rentrer. Pour ne rien te cacher, je travaille comme vendeuse dans une boutique de Potions pour gagner ma vie »

« - Je sens que je vais très vite trouver un intérêt aux potions.. » lui répondis-je spontanément.

Elle rougissait, ce que je trouvais adorable. Elle se leva, épousseta son jean et remit son manteau en tweed gris. Ses petites bottines jouait une agréable mélodie sur mon parquet, et je me supris à aimer cette allure un peu bohème, un peu sauvage, moi qui n'avait toujours fréquenté que des bimbos pulpeuse à la Sharon.

« - Je te raccompagne ? »

« - Avec joie » me répondit-elle.

Sur le chemin, je sentis mon coeur s'emballer à l'idée d'en découvrir plus sur é à son Studio, j'entendis l'aboyement d'un chien.

« - Hey... Pacco » dit-elle au beau labrador marron à qui elle faisait des calins.

En plus elle aimait les chiens.. Mais bon sang d'où cette fille était-elle tombée ? Comment n'avais-je pas pu la connaître avant ?

Elle se tourna vers moi et me dit :

« -Voila, ici c'est chez moi. A ton tour (elle souria) veux tu boire quelque chose ? »

« - Si tu as une autre bière..Alors oui pourquoi pas... »

Elle se débarassa de son manteau en tweed, pris le mien et les rangea dans une armoire. Puis elle se dirigea vers le coin cuisine où elle farfouilla dans le frigo, afin de trouver les bières et « un peu de viande pour Pacco ».

Pendant ce temps, je parcourais ce tout petit studio d'étudiante bohème. Sur les murs, de vieilles affiches moldus, aux allures d'antan donnaient du charme à la pièce. Des photos d'elle aussi, où je la voyais tantôt jouer la comédie sur une scène de théâtre, tantôt jouer au Quidditch (elle aime ce sport ???) avec des amis, tantôt avec sa famille, ou encore en train de poser nue pour quelqu'un..Une en particulier attira mon regard. Je voyais Virginia enroulé dans une couette, elle paraissait nue en dessous, son regard sensuel et coquin fixait l'objectif et elle se mordait la lèvre inférieur en souriant. A qui était adressé ce sourire ? Qui était derrière l'objectif ?

Il y avait aussi des photos de voyage, où il était possible de la voir barouder partout comme une garçonne.

Je portais à présent mon attention sur son bureau, où reposaient des croquis tous plus beaux les uns que les autres.. Le lit reposait dans le coin droit de la pièce, la couette était de couleurs chaudes, des étagères à côté était rempli de livres en italien, de jolies bougies orangées... Sur le porte manteau un masque moldu de théâtre plein de couleurs...

« - J'aime ta vie » chuchotai-je

Virginia qui me tendait une bière, me répondit en riant :

« - Oui mais c'est la mienne et tu l'auras pas ! »

Elle me regarda soudain tristement. Puis, elle referma la porte de son frigo :

« - Es-tu heureux ? »

Je passais ma main nerveusement dans mes cheveux, et mes yeux fuyaient les siens, tant, tout d'un coup, je prenais conscience de la vérité :

« - Je croyais, jusqu'il y a encore ce soir. J'étais ce type qui..Tu sais (je fis un mouvement en l'avant avec ma main gauche) surfe sur la vague sans se préoccupe de quoique ce soit...J'ai toujours tout réussi et je n'ai jamais eu,finalement, l'occasion de me poser de réelles questions sur ce qui étaient important pour moi.. »

Mon regar divaguait dans la pièce, tant j'étais mal à l'aise. Mes doigts se crispèrent sur ma bière, et mon coeur se serra. Et si Virginia avait enfin percé l'abscès qui était en moi ? Si je n'étais pas en train de me forger le bonheur que je voudrais tant ? Je sentis sa main se poser sur la mienne. Je relevais les yeux et sentit son regard chaud s'ancrer en moi. Elle esquissa un doux sourire, un peu gêné,

« - Je suis désolé » Souffla t-elle

« - Tu n'y es pour rien..Je crois..Je crois que j'avais besoin que cette question me soit posée un jour où l'autre »

« - Chaque minute qui passe est une occasion de changer le cours de sa vie, Sirius »

Cette phrase résonna en moi et me bouleversa. Virginia me guidait insconsciemment sur la voie de la vérité à la fois si simple et si intouchable. J'étais tout simplement fasciné. Me sentant en pleine réflexion, elle choisissa alors de détendre l'atomosphère.


End file.
